digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
WarGreymon
* (w/ MetalGarurumon)Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! M2 VictoryGreymonDigimon Masters Omnimon Zwart *(w/ MetalGarurumon)Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory,Omnimon Zwart: "A holy knight Digimon and member of the Royal Knights that fused from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Chika Sakamoto |javan=(Adventure/02/tri./Cyber Sleuth/Next Order/Appli Monsters) |enva=Lex Lang |envan=(Adventure/02/All-Star Rumble) |enva2=Kyle Hebert |enva2n=(Next Order/Adventure tri.) |partner=Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Hideto Fujimoto Taiga Nokia Shiramine Hero (Next Order) KILLER |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , |s1=BlackWarGreymon |s2=ChaosBlackWarGreymon |s3=VictoryGreymon |s4=WarGreymon X |s5=BlitzGreymon |g1=Greymon-species |n1=(Zh:) 戰鬥暴龍獸/战斗暴龙兽 Zhàndòu bào lóng shòu |n2=(Sr:) БорбениГреjmon BorbeniGrejmon n dub (translated as BattleGreymon) }} WarGreymon is a Dragon Digimon. The strongest dragon warrior whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Destroyers" (Dramon Killers) equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-species Digimon, while simultaneously being double-edged swords that put its own life at great risk. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is a shield of the strongest toughness. It is said that the moment that a true hero among veteran warriors awakens to its own mission, it digivolves into WarGreymon. Attacks *'Terra Force'This attack is named "Nova Force" in Digimon Adventure, "Enter The Dark Masters" 40, and retains its original name of "Gaia Force" in Digimon World Data Squad. ( Force): Takes all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-temperature energy shot. ** ** *'Great Tornado'This attack is named "Mega Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "The Battle for Earth" 39, "Nova Force" in "Playing Games" 43, and "Terra Force" in "The Ultimate Clash" 45 and "The Crest of Friendship" 51.: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches itself at the enemy. *'Brave Shield': Uses its "Brave Shield" to defend. *'Mega Claw'This attack is named "Dramon Cutter" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Doramon Killer" in Digimon World Data Squad, and "Iron Claws" in Digimon World Championship. (Dramon Killer): Slashes its "Dramon Killer" gauntlets. ** **'Dramon Killer Combo' *'Dragon Killer' *'Great Tornado'This attack is named "Ultra Tornado" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. (Brave Tornado) *'Grey Fire': Shoots a small fireball. *'War Driver': Builds up energy in its claws and strikes the enemy down with them. *'Dramon Tackle' *'Dramon Killer Wave' Design WarGreymon is a tall reptilian Digimon with a humanoid body structure. Like other Greymon-species Digimon, it has -like features (such as its feet and the shape of its head), but unlike other Greymon-species Digimon, its back is not angled, giving it a human-like posture. It has orange scales covering its most of its body; the only exception is its face, which is covered in grey metal, with one spike on its nose, two spikes behind its eyes, and spiky red hair on the back of its head. The shin guards, , and spiked yellow shoulder pads it wears are held in place by thick, red cable-like ropes. It holds two large, yellow three-clawed gauntlets in its hands. The Brave Shield it carries on its back is emblazoned with the Crest of Courage. Etymologies ;WarGreymon (ウォーグレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The WarGreymon Variable deals physical damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WarGreymon digivolves from in lines 14 and 24. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The WarGreymon card teaches the Gaia Force attack. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once Greymon has been unlocked and 25 Dragon's Roar, Nature Spirits, Jungle Troopers, Metal Empire, Deep Savers, Wind Guardians, Virus Busters, and Nightmare Soldiers Digimon have been defeated. WarGreymon is also a requirement to unlock WarGreymon X and Omnimon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Universe App Monsters Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle WarGreymon is the last and second opponent in the third and fourth Beginner City's Battle Arena, respectively, and final opponent in the second Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. He uses the "Fire Heart" Deck. A WarGreymon card can be obtained by giving the password WARGREYMON to Wizardmon in Sky City. The WarGreymon card is #002 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1650 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Terra Force": inflicts 900 damage. * "Great Tornado": inflicts 670 damage. * "Dramon Cutter", inflicts 380 damage, or X3 against Ice-type opponents. Its support effect is "Add number of Cards in Hand x100 to own Attack Power." Digimon World 2 WarGreymon digivolves from (depending on its DP) and MasterTyrannomon. Digimon World 3 WarGreymon is unlocked by Agumon at level 40 or for the other Rookie level Digimon, at level 99. WarGreymon can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon during battle with MetalGarurumon, whilst getting both to level 40 will unlock Omnimon. For Agumon, WarGreymon will unlock Dinohyumon at level 20, Stingmon at level 30 with 260 Speed, and MetalMamemon at level 10. It is also available as a White Mega Card with 52/52. Digimon World Re:Digitize WarGreymon digivolves from . If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. By using the "X-Program", WarGreymon can digivolve to WarGreymon X. Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode WarGreymon digivolves from SkullGreymon and , and can digivolve to Omnimon if it has a MetalGarurumon DigiMemory equipped, or to WarGreymon X or BlackWarGreymon X. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A WarGreymon in Dragon's Trident pretends that it was the WarGreymon that used to be partnered to the , though after seeing it had upset the Hero, apologises. It then requests a battle against the Hero so that it can see just how powerful a Digimon that used to be a WarGreymon had now become. After being defeated WarGreymon is happy at just how powerful a former WarGreymon is and then joins the City so it can spend time with it. It joins the Research Lab and gives the Hero rewards based on how many times they have praised their Digimon. WarGreymon is a Fire Vaccine, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from , MetalTyrannomon, Megadramon, and WarGrowlmon (Orange), and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon with MetalGarurumon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Rumble Arena WarGreymon is a playable character as well as Agumon's Warp Digivolution. It can also be obtained by completing an adventure with Agumon, or by using the password "QRIOUS". Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon World DS WarGreymon digivolves from at Level 47 and Friendship 90%. He also appears when a Digivolve disk is used on a Dragon Digimon, and attacks with Great Tornado. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk WarGreymon is #309, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 320 HP, 335 MP, 171 Attack, 146 Defense, 126 Spirit, 122 Speed, and 72 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Flame Aura, and Critical 4 traits. In Dawn, he is a salesman at the Shine N Route. WarGreymon digivolves from . In order to digivolve to WarGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 90% friendship, but only if you have previously befriended Agumon. WarGreymon can DNA digivolve to Omnimon with MetalGarurumon. WarGreymon can be hatched from the Gold Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution WarGreymon is #210, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Holy elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Assassin's Arm, Master of Saving, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Task Canyon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for WarGreymon. WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon and can digivolve into Omnimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into WarGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 40 with 100% friendship, but only once you have revived WarGreymon and befriended an Agumon. It can be hatched from the Dragon's DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red WarGreymon DigiFuses from MetalGreymon L, Greymon L, Agumon, and Koromon, and can DigiFuse to Omnimon with MetalGarurumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth WarGreymon is a Fire Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Mamemon, , and MetalGreymon (Blue), and can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon with MetalGarurumon. Its special attacks are Terra Force and Great Tornado, which is a Fire type move in Cyber Sleuth and its support skill is Dragon's Roar, which increases from Fire type attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory WarGreymon is #228 and is a Fire Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Mamemon, , and MetalGreymon (Blue), and can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon with MetalGarurumon. Its special attacks are Terra Force and Great Tornado, which is a Neutral type move in Hacker's Memory and its support skill is Dragon's Roar, which increases from Fire type attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship WarGreymon Digivolves from with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert. Digimon Battle With the stat build of 3 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT, Wargreymon is the Mega digivolution of Agumon, Greymon, and . It is also a boss Digimon in Wind Valley. By card digivolution, Wargreymon may become Omnimon or BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Masters WarGreymon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. WarGreymon digivolves from , and can digivolve to VictoryGreymon once the "Dramon braker" has been applied to it. It can also Jogress to Omnimon with MetalGarurumon. WarGreymon can be encountered at Dark Tower Wasteland, if the player's Tamer Level is 25 or more. Digimon Collectors WarGreymon is available as two standard cards, five EX cards, two standalone RE cards, one RE card alongside Agumon, two RE cards alongside BlackWarGreymon, two RE cards alongside MetalGarurumon, a card alongside Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, and a crossover EX card with protagonist, Folth. Digimon Heroes! WarGreymon digivolves from and can DNA digivolve to Omegamon with MetalGarurumon. Digimon Soul Chaser WarGreymon digivolves from . Digimon Links WarGreymon digivolves from Mamemon, , and MetalGreymon (Blue), and can digivolve to Omegamon and WarGreymon X. Digimon ReArise WarGreymon some instances can digivolve from MetalGreymon (Vaccine) and some instances can digivolve to Omegamon or Agumon Bond of Courage. Notes and references Category:Weekly Featured Articles